A Passion in the Wind
by Many Moon
Summary: Jayla's life is about to change. Have you ever been going along, living your life, living in your reality, and then suddenly something happens that rips your world right in two? You see something or hear something, and suddenly everything you are, everything you're doing, shatters into a thousand pieces, bitter realization.
1. Prologue

Jayla's life is about to change.

Have you ever been going along, living your life, living in your reality, and then suddenly something happens that rips your world right in two? You see something or hear something, and suddenly everything you are, everything you're doing, shatters into a thousand pieces, bitter realization.

Prologue.

At times, it's seemed as though life contains an endless supply of days.

I thought this for sure when I was younger. It didn't matter how long I held a grudge or how long I waited to do something I wanted—there would be an unlimited pool of other opportunities. At least, that's what I thought back then.

Maybe it's a rite of passage from childhood to adulthood, the moment when you realize life happens now and that's all you're guaranteed. It doesn't really hit you when you merely know it intellectually, like you know your ABCs, state capitals, and other concrete facts.

It hits you when somehow you feel it. Your health declines. You lose someone you love. A tragedy rocks your world. It isn't until you realize that all life fades that you consider now a commodity, and a scarce one at maybe that's irrelevant.

Maybe living a meaningful, passionate life has nothing to do with its length and everything to do with its width. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Jayla, want to go to the mall for some last minute Christmas shopping? Her mom ask her when she passed by her door.

"Sure, wait just a second, let me get my money."

Hurry up sweetheart, I want to get there before the big rush, and get back before your dad gets home."

"Okay I'm coming." As she is running down the stairs, and out the door.

When they got to the mall and walked in it was so crowded.

Jayla tugged on her mother's arm.

"Mom, I want to go see Santa. Jayla said. Can we go and see Santa? Please. Mom. Please. Jayla begged.

Finally we went over to stand in the line to see Santa.

We were there for about an hour, when at last it was my turn. I heard Santa call over another little boy to him.

Jayla looked up at her mom, but she was looking at the little boy who went over to Santa.

Jayla tugged on her mom's sleave. Mom why did Santa take him in front of me? Jayla ask. I was next.

Cindy looked down at Jayla, Hush now you can wait for one more to go.

Okay! MOM. Jayla said with a mad face.

Jayla watched as the little boy walked over to Santa, and the lady picked him up to set on Santa's knee.

Mom, Jayla said. Why does that boy not have on any shoes or a coat?

Cindy looked down at Jayla. I don't know honey.

When Santa begin to talk to him. Jayla stood they and listen, as did ever one ealse.

Santa had covered him with his robe.

What is your name little boy? Santa ask him.

When the little boy looked up at him with his big green eyes and said. My name is Eric. But I didn't mean to be no trouble Santa.

"I just came in out of the cold and heard you laughing and saw all these people. I just come over to watch for a while. I won't bother you with wanting anything."

Jayla looked up at her mom to complain again but saw that she had tears in her eyes, so she just stood there and listen to Santa and Eric talk.

"Cause I know I have been bad. Eric said." Santa looked down at Eric and ask? Where are your mom and dad?

"Well my daddy lives somewhere in another state."

That's what momma say's. Me and momma, well we live with Mr. Warren now.

Momma works all the time at the bar. Mr. Warren just drinks beer all the time and cusses a lot at me. Whenever I get in his way. So I walked out the door and have been gone for about 4 days.

I've been sleeping in cars that I find. I know that makes me a bad boy. But it just gets so cold out Santa.

But you have been treating me kind.

I've been praying for you sence I've been big enough. Every Christmas Eve night. And when the next day comes and the kids have all the toys, then I know you have made it all right.

But my stocking is always empty, and that's how I know I've done wrong.

Mr. Warren told me all about it. He said I just ain't no good and I know he's right cause you never came. I know if I wasn't bad then you would.

It's ok son Santa muttered. Though tears was straining to fill his eyes.  
He looked down at the lad with a smile.

Just tell Santa what you'd like son. I didn't know where you lived before, Eric. But I promise I won't miss you next time. Santa said.

Eric's face quickly grew brighter. "Well sir I might just have one request."

Have you ever been to Heaven Santa? Why I bet you know God as good as you are. Could I just ride up to Jesus' house. If it's not too awful far.

He might just let me live there a while. I wouldn't take up too much room.

And I promise not to be bad Santa. I could help God do his chores. And I wouldn't be hungry or cold any more.

"I'm so tired and sleepy now Santa."

With a sigh he relaxed against Santa's chest, and peacefully closed his eyes.

Santa quickly felt for the little boys pulse. "Someone please get a doctor."

But when the ambulance took Eric away. Everyone knew he was dead.

All the kids looked to Santa for comfort. He fought for the right words to say.

"Now kids don't be sad for Eric because he just went to Heaven today.

He wanted to go and live with God. So now everything's alright. Let thoughts of Eric make your hearts be kind."

Now who is next?

Sence they had waited in line, Jayla went to set on Santa's knee. When she got to the step, she looked up at him.

"What is your name?" Santa ask her.

In a small voice she replied.

Jayla.

"Well Jayla what would you like for Christmas?" Santa ask.

Before everything that just happen with Eric, all she wanted was a mp3 player. But what she said is. Well Santa I don't want Eric to be cold or hungry anymore. She slipped her hand into her pocket and gave him her Christmas money.

But Jayla don't you want this money for your toys? Santa ask her.

No, Santa I want Eric to have it. Please, Santa. Jayla Begged.

Santa took the money and Jayla got her picture took and she went with her mom to the rest of the stores.

Jayla you know that was a good thing you done back there. I am so proud of you. Cindy said.

A week later, Cindy came home from work. Jayla could you come down here for a minute please, honey.

Jayla I have a letter here from Santa for you and I am going to read it to you.

Dear Jayla,

I know it was a brave thing that you done for Eric.

I wanted you to know that Eric is with Jesus now, and he has a coat and shoes on. He is no longer hungry, but is happy now.

I think you for the help that you give him.

Here is a little something for you.

Santa

Mom give her the small box, that was with the note.

Jayla opened the box and in it was the mp3 player she was going to get.

Jayla, they took all the money that they got and payed for Erics funeral, and what was left they give to his mom.


	3. Chapter 2

"Jayla Walker?" Principal Lee stuck his head out of his office.

" sir."Jayla said.

Who would know that Jayla Walker would be attending this school? She only got in because her honor roll score's were the best, and that was a shock to her. Jayla was only 15.

The office had a blue desk with a chair behind it. It also had two chairs setting in front of the desk.

Have a seat. Principal Lee said.

Jayla did exactly what she was told.

"Welcome to Xiamen. I am Principal Lee and I am very excited to meet you. I have heard so many things about you. I hope you will like it here. I just want to get to know you a little better before the school year starts. Is it true that you made all 100's on your Honor Roll exams?

Um, Yes Sir.

Oh, how rude of me. Just ignore that. Principal Lee said.

I have a little brother who attends here, his name is Keith and he would be glad to show you around if you like, or I could find a girl to show you around, if that would make you more comfortable. Principal Lee said.

Keith will be fine. Jayla said in a low voice.

Here is your schedule."Principal Lee handed a thin white paper with the class numbers on it.

"Thank you." Jayla said.

"Just call me Finn. He said with a grinne."

"Keith should be here any min-" Finn stopped as the door opened.

"You must be Jayla. I'm Keith."

"Are you ready to go?" Were is your first class?

Um.

5-E is her homeroom, could you please show her were it is Keith. Finn said.

You don't look old enough to be here, how old are you? Keith ask.

I am 15.

Oh, I thought you were younger then that. You don't look 15.

Ever one tells me that. Jayla said.

Jayla and Keith were already on the second floor, and heading to her homeroom class.

Well here is you homeroom, if you need anything else let me know. Keith said.

Ok, thanks for your help. Jayla said.

Jayla had to admit, she was a little nervous. I wonder if everyone is nice like Keith. She thought quietly to herself.

Without thinking Jayla pushed the door open.

Oh, You must be the new student. I am Mr. Brown. You can call me Vince if you like, most do.

Do you have your schedule?

Yes sir. Jayla said.

Mr. Brown took her schedule signed it and handed it back to her.

You can have a seat right here. But before he could finish telling her where too sit, there was loud voices behind her.

Give me a min. I will be right back. Mr. Brown said.

Bart come up behind her.

"Aren't you kinda young to be a 4th year?" grabbing her schedule from her hand.

"I skipped some grades."Jayla said.

"Hmm, is all he said as he looked at her.

"I'm Jayla by the way. May I have that back? Jayla said.

Sure, I'm Bart. You have next class with me, would you like me to show you were it is?

Yes, thank you.

Sorry about that. Mr. Brown said.

I see you have met Brent, you may have a seat next to him if you like.

Yes, thank you. Jayla said.

Brent was a talker, he talked all the way.

He also showed her to her next class.

"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.

I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself.

After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves.

As she was going to fifth period she passed by Keith.

He turned and seen her about to pass.

Jayla.

She turn around to see who called her name, and stopped.

So how has you day went? Keith asked her.

It has been ok. What about yours? Jayla asked.

Good.

Where is your next class?

J-2, Spanish then gym.

Cool those are my next two class's. I will walk with you if you like.

Sure that would be nice.

So who was that girl? She looked mad.

She just ask me out.

Jayla laughed, I thought the guy was supost to ask the girl.

Yes, But I haven't dated any girl here. Keith said.

He stopped her and looked her in the eye. Do you know what I am saying? Keith ask.

Jayla stood there and looked at him. Yes I think I do. But why would you tell me that? I am new here, and you have only knew me for one day. Jayla said

Because I have grew up with ever one around here, and they wouldn't understand.

Okay, I wont tell anyone. You can trust me. Jayla said.

Keith blew out a sigh. Thanks, I was right. We are going to be good friends.

As Keith opened the door for her to go in, they heard alot of voices raised.

"I'M NOT GONNA SAY IT AGAIN. I DON'T WANNA PLAY WITH YOU!"

"Not again." Mark said as he walked back inside.

"Come on Jaclyn, I just wanna play with you. I'm bored." Ian said.

"LOOK, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Jace said.

"Ian, Jace, will you please just stop fighting. Ian, please try to fix your temper." Mark said without getting to mad.

"I hate this damn class." Ian pulled his chair from his desk and sat down. He glanced at Jayla then turned and started to stare out the window.

"I never have fun with Jace anymore."

"Okay Class. We have a New Student with us, introduce yourself."

"I'm Jayla Walker, nice to meet you all."

Whispers began to fill the room.

"SHUT UP!" Jace yelled as he slammed his fist on the desk. He hated his classmates, and his classmates hated him.

Keith leaned down and whispered in Jayla's ear. Isn't he hot.

Jayla looked up at him and smiled. Yes he is. But he's not my type.

"Anyways, your seat will be right next to Jace." Mark said. Jayla took the seat she was told. She placed her books beside her desk. She didn't dare to look at Ian, but looked over at Keith who was eyeing her, he mouthed, lucky bitch. She smiled.

Jayla was preparing to glance over at Jace, but little did she know that Jace would be glaring at her. Jace's face was more gentle, he didn't really look mad.

"Jace, don't you have gym next class?

Yes. Why?

Do you mind taking Jayla? Mark ask. Hoping for a calm answer.

It doesn't matter." Jace faced the window this time.

"Damnit, I wish they would just leave me the hell alone." Jace whispered to himself. Jayla wondered if he meant that towards her, but when he stood there was a blonde girl standing infront of him.

Keith come over to were Jayla was, to see what was going on.

"Ah!" Keith said as he fell backwards, tripping over her books. Jace caught his arm and glared at the blonde girl.

"Why are you staring so intently Jace?" Jane had long curly blonde hair tied back with a pencil. She had bright red lipstick on that can almost blind you.

"Trying to focus on my vision." Jace said. Holding Keith's arm even tighter. Shit, that hurts. Keith thought to himself.

"Hmm, whats this, a muffin? Is he yours?" Jane said as she licked her lips at Keith. He backed away from her, his back was literally touching Jace's chest. He could almost feel his heart beat.

"He might be, so don't touch him."Jace said. Keith blushed from the words that slipped from Jace's lips. Even Jace slightly blushed from what he said. That made Jace tighten the grip on Keith's arm.

"Um." Keith said as his arm started to throb.

"Okay then. I'll back off. Bye muffin."Jane said. She sat in her seat and started to stare at Jace and Keith. Jace pulled Keith's arm and made him walk with him into the hallway as Jayla followed them.

Jace had let go of his arm and opened the bathroom door.

I will wait for you here. Jayla said.

When the door shut Jace turned on him.

"That girl was Jane. She is one of the meanest bitch's there is. If you see her anywhere, do not talk to her. Got it?" Jace said with a serious face. Keith didn't know why Jace was telling him this, he already knew that, she lived four house's down from him.

"Uh. Yes." Keith said.

"Is you arm okay?" Jace ask.

"Yes, it's fine."

We should get to class, I have to take that new girl to gym. Jace said.

I know, I have gym with her to. She is a very nice person. I have talked with her today.

Jace got a strange look.

I'm not into her. Keith said quickly before Jace could get mad.

I gass we need to go or we will be late. Jace said.

Keith took a chance, as he passed Jace he rubbed his arm.

Jace grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes, but said nothing.

Keith nodded and Jace leaned in and kissed him.

Keith didn't really know, but he felt something calm and gentle from Jace.

Jace didn't say anything but walked to the door and opened it, and waited for him to exit.

Jayla was waiting for them by the door.

Hay guys. I hope you to talked ever thing out, but can we get to class.

Jace looked at Keith with the oddest look.

Does she know?

Yes. I know and you don't have to worry about it with me. I am happy for you two. Jayla said in a low voice.

Jace smiled at her. Thanks.

"Your Welcome." Jayla said. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Jayla just recently graduated from a small private college.

She was almost at the end of her shift when he come in.

Jayla can you get that for me? Please. I have to get this order out. Millie asked.

Jayla walked over and took the guy's order.

She went in the back and give JT the order.

Hay JT is there any way you could take that order out to him.

Why?

Because that guy gives me the creeps, and he was staring at me, a lot.

Sure, no problem. Do you want me to make him leave? Because I will.

No. JT, it's fine.

Oh. Hay, Jayla, can you help me close tonight? Millie has to leave at 9:00.

Sure, I could use the exter money. Jayla said.

Thanks.

The time went bye fast, it never slowed down until around 11:00. Millie left at 9:00 and it was so much more to do. But that was ok, there was no time to think. She had to find another place to live and hope it was close to a good job.

JT can I lock the doors now it is 12:00 already. Jayla asked.

Yes. I am so tired I am about to fall over. JT said.

Lets take a little brake when he leaves.

Jayla looked over to see who he was talking about, oh shit, that was the same guy, and he was staring at her again.

Shit JT, that is the same guy.

What guy?

The one you took his dinner to. He scares me.

Ok that does it, he is out of here now. JT said.

Hay buddy, time to go. Closing.

He gets up without a word and drops some money on the table and leaves without a word.

Thanks, JT.

No problem, I will make sure he is not out there when we leave tonight.

Wow, I get a escort to my car, Jayla joked.

Shut up. I have to make sure my best girl is save.

Thanks, JT.

It took them two hours to get ever thing all clean and prepared for the next shift.

See you tomorrow, good night JT. Love Ya.

Night, love ya to, be safe.

Jayla got in her car to go home and remembered she had to stop by the gas station for some gas and to grab milk.

She got out of her car, put the handle in to pump the gas, and remembered she had to pay first.

Shit, I hate these pumps. She mumbled to herself, as she was walking into the store.

She went and got a gallon of milk and paid for her gas.

Then she went out to pump it. This takes so long, these pumps are so slow. When she was putting up the handle she seen another car pull in. Jayla turned around to put the cap on and lock it when some one grabbed her and put some thing over her mouth.

A few hours later, Jayla woke up.

At first she didn't know where she was or what had happened, but then she remembered being drugged.

When she could see clearly again, she found herself hanging from the ceiling with her hands bound and cuffed over her head. Her feet were loose, but duck tape was over her mouth to prevent her from screaming or calling for help.

When she realised how helpless she was, she began struggling and thrashing, hoping to get free, but to no avail.

She soon gave up struggling and began taking a look at where she was. She was in some kind of bedroom, a fancy looking one even.

As Jayla thought about who had kidnapped her and why, she felt a pair of hands groping her breasts.

The guy was really enjoying himself, especially since Jayla let out a muffled whimper as a response to him feeling her breasts.

Just when Jayla thought that the guy groping her was the worst thing possible, she was wrong. The guy began cutting off her dress, then he unclasped her bra and cut the strips to make it come all the way off, and he just tore off her panties.

Now Jayla was hanging there, with her whole body exposed.

The guy smirked at his trophy, before taking off his pants and moving to Jayla's front, where he began sucking her neck while his hands greedily played with her breasts. Jayla tried to kick out at him.

It made him mad and he went and got some more duck tape. He then taped her upper leg just above the knee to the cuff's at her hands, and did the same to the other, to were she couldn't close her legs together but could still stand.

Now that looks good. He said.

He stepped up to her again, now bitch, I'd like to see you do something about that.

Then he opened his mouth over her breast and started to suckle. Jayla whimpered under the duck tape that covered her mouth, and tears run down her cheeks.

She couldn't believe how helpless she was, and she hated it.

The guy suddenly stopped sucking on her nipples, and before Jayla could figure out why, she felt a sharp pain in her pussy as the guy drove his dick into her, causing her to let out a muffled scream.

It soon became worse as he began thrusting in and out of her, all the while Jayla let out muffled screams because of the pain.

It hurt so bad.

When he had enough, he left her.

About two hours passed, when he come back with a friend.

You can have her from behind and I will go in the front. He said to his friend.

Sure thing. But how are we going to do it with her up like that.

I have a bed over there, we can take her to, just make sure you watch her legs and feet, she will kick you.

It took them a little time to get her over to the bed. Jayla wasn't going to make it easy on them to get her there.

She kicked out and managed to brake free once, when she tryed to get around them she tripped and fell into one of them, she grabbed his key. She tore off the tape over her mouth and stuck the key in before they grabbed her again. After they got her back on the bed the redid the tape over her mouth, and hand cuffed her to the top of the bed face down, then to another bar that moved any where they wanted it to.

Now that is done, do you want top or bottom?

I want top, I like causing her pain. From being the first one to have her there.

I have been watching her for a long time and I know she hasn't had any one yet but me.

Ok, lets get on with it I am so horny.

Let me see. The first guy said to the other one.

What. Why.

Because I want to see. Just take off your fucking close and come over here.

Okay, but I don't swing that way.

The first guy took off his close and was standing right behind her.

The other guy took off his close and come over to stand beside him.

The first guy grabbed the other ones dick and begin stroking him.

The other guy put his hand over his to stop him but begin to rock back and fourth and tightened his hand over his.

The first guy dropped to his hands and knees and looked up at the other one and said. I want you to fuck me hard and fast why I am fucking her, then we will have her together.

Sure thing, get your ass up there. Where is the lube? Over there in that case.

Jayla knew the voice of one of them. It was Brent. She went to high school with him. But she couldn't place the voice of the other one. Oh God, why is he doing this to me. She had never done any thing to him. She didn't even talk to him after the first day. She only hung around Keith and Jace. But other then that she stayed to herself.

The other guy went over to the case and opened it, got out what he needed and come to stand behind Brent. Let me know when you are ready, do you want some lube for her? The one guy ask.

I shouldn't but I will. Brent said.

Jayla was flat on her stomach and the next thing she knew she was jerked up to her knees, and something was put on her ass, that was cold, she tried to scream but it come out as a muffled scream with the tape over her mouth.

Brent got behind her and bent over her and spoke in her ear.

This is going to be so good, I have been wanting to do this to you for so long. But all you ever wanted was Jace and Keith. Well bitch, you got me now, and he pushed into her ass as hard as he could.

Jayla tried to scream but couldn't, it hurt so bad, but he didn't stop he just kept pumping and pumping, she didn't know how long it lasted, but both of the guys fell over on the bed at the same time, she thought maybe they would leave her alone now that they were tired but that wasn't going to happen, it took them both about 10 min. to recover.

Brent reached over and hit her ass hard, then reached under her pinched her nipple.

So bitch, was that as good for you, as it was for us? Then he laughed.

Oh you can't answer can you, and laughed harder.

So are you ready for round two. Jayla shook her head now, but that made both of them laugh harder.

Ok, time to clean her up a little, James.

James, she didn't know that name.

Sure thing, but how are we going to get her clean? I am not going to move her again she fights like a wild cat.

Not a problem. Move the bar to the side of the bed and leave her hands cuffed to the top of the bed, that way she is standing and not on the bed.

James done as he was told, and moved her off to the side of the bed.

Jayla was bent over with her hands still cuffed but her legs was straight.

She closed her eyes because she didn't want to know what they were going to do to her this time.

She jumped when a hand come over her ass with a wash rag. Brent cleaned her and then went to get some thing out of his bag, she didn't see what it was until he walked back over to her.

Brent handed something to James and told him to put them on her until she screamed.

James goes to his knees and grabs one of her boobs and clamps something on her nipple and then the other one, when he starts to tighten them she couldn't stand it any more and lets out a muffled scream.

Brent had put something on her clit.

They both step back and just stair at her.

Now here comes the good part James said. Brent had a remote in his hand and turned it on.

Jayla jumped at the feeling on her clit. Something vibrated there.

Ok, James, I think she is ready, lets get her back on the bed.

They moved her back to the bed the same way she was face down with her ass in the air.

James you get on the bottom, and I will get behind, Brent said.

James does as he was told, and got down and moved into place. Ready, what about you Brent.

I'm good. Brent said.

Jayla was in so much pain when they just started pushing in from both her ass and her pussy at the same time, and the vibration on her clit.

James kept pulling at her nipples and made them hurt. This went on for two hours or more.

Finely they give up and left her but left her the way she was with her ass still in the air and the clams still on her nipples but thank god they turned off the vibration, she didn't think she could take much more of that.

Jayla knew this was her only chance to get free so she started tearing at the tape at her mouth, after about five min. of working with the tape, she finely got off enough to get the key.

It was hard to get to the lock with the key but she managed to get one hand undone and then the other then tore at the tape from her legs. Then un cuffed her feet.

She grabbed one of the shirts that they left on the floor and got the window open.

Jayla ran as fast as she could not knowing where she was when she stopped. She was under a street light, when she looked up, she knew where she was. Keith and Jace lived about five house's down. Jayla looked back and seen Brent running straight at her.

Jayla took off running as fast as she could.

Jace and Keith was getting into the car when she got close to there house. Jayla started screaming at them to help her. Jace turned to see who was screaming for him when Jayla run right into his arms.

Help Me! He is after me. Jayla said.

Jace turned to see who she was talking about but didn't see any one.

Please! Jace, Help Me! Brent is after me, and he has some other guy with him, named James.  
He took me from the gas station. He, he raped me and so did the other guy James.

Oh! God Help Me. She broke down into tears, she knew she was safe.

Jace and Keith took her back in the house and called the police.

It took them about a hour to talk to the police, they told her she needed to go to the hospital and get a rape test done on her.

Keith went with her to the hospital why Jace stayed home he said he needed to stay there just in case the police needed to talk to some one.

They done the test on her and give her a shot for pain. Keith ask for them to give her the shot to stop her from getting pregnant.


End file.
